Simon
Simon, also known as The Chemist, was a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the seventh episode of the fourth season. He is portrayed by supporting cast member James Urbaniak. History The Dead Pool A man in a lab coat walks through his laboratory, which is lined with mountain ash. As he sits and takes notes, someone behind him snarls. There's a werewolf trapped on a medical bed, dying. Black ooze drips from his eyes. The scientist plays back a message on a tape deck from the Benefactor. As he drinks his tea, the tape explains to him how to enter his information into a website that will allow him to receive wire transfers. At the school, the students come in to get their tests, they mark their presence by leaving a fingerprint using an ink pad. Mrs. Martin collects all their cell phones. They all sit. Simon asks them not to open their booklets until they are instructed to do so. The proctor explains how long the test is and how many critical reading sections there are. There are supposed to be two teachers monitoring the exam, but only Mrs. Martin is present. Coach Finstock is also supposed to be there. The test begins, and everyone starts filling in answers. Just then, a student falls out of her seat. Natalie rushes to Sydney's side to see if she's okay. Natalie spots a nasty red rash on her arm. Simon asks if he needs to stop the test, but she says no. Natalie then slips out of the room with her cell phone and informs Simon that no one can leave the room. The school then gets quarantined. Stiles tells Malia and Kira that he bets the CDC thinks it's smallpox. Simon explains that smallpox was eradicated in 1979. It was one of two viruses ever eradicated. The other was rinderpest, which killed cows. Stiles asks if they should be comforted, and Simon replies, "Unless it's something worse." Stiles thinks he should call his dad, but Simon points out that they will have cut off cell service to keep them from being able to spread panic. "Looks like we're all just going to have to wait here and see what happens." Later, Simon catches Stiles in Coach's office. "I was wondering how that idiot got sick," he says. Stiles drops the mug. Simon asks where Stiles's friends are since in order to get paid by the Benefactor he has to have proof of death. He screws a silencer onto his pistol and then points it at Stiles. Simon pushes Stiles out into the boys locker room. He explains that the virus doesn't kill humans. "So don't you think you should tell me where they are? Shouldn't one of you get to live?" Stiles tells him that he saw them in the library. Or maybe the cafeteria. Simon lifts the gun. "I'm going to count to three, and then I'm going to kill you." Stiles turns around and faces the gun. "Think you can scare me?" "No, I think I can kill you. I just thought the countdown would make it more exciting." He holds the gun to Stiles's forehead and starts to count. Stiles closes his eyes when Simon gets to two and starts to cry. A shot goes off, and Stiles's face is sprayed with blood. He sputters and looks up to see Agent McCall coming into the room. He shot Simon in the head from behind.. Appearances Season Four *"Weaponized" References Category:Assassins Category:Season Four Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest Characters